There are numerous known processes for producing carboxylic acids, ketones, and esters. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,887,595, and 6,211,405 disclose processes for producing carboxylic acids by carbonylating olefinically unsaturated compounds such as alcohols, ethers, and esters. U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,752 discloses a process for producing lower carboxylic acids by reacting alkanes with carbon dioxide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,587 discloses a process for the preparation of ketones which comprises reacting a conjugated diolefin and water in the liquid phase in the presence of a catalyst system comprising: a group VIII metal compound and a source of protons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,188 discloses a process for the oxidation of saturated hydrocarbons in the presence of a catalyst to produce acids. U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,292 discloses a liquid phase oxidation of butane in the presence of a cobalt containing catalyst system to produce carboxylic acids. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,720 discloses a process of the production of acids by oxidizing saturated aliphatic aldehydes in the presence of catalyst systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,903 discloses a process for producing of glycol esters such ethylidene diacetate by the reaction of mixtures of dimethyl acetal, methyl acetate and carbon monoxide. The catalyst system charged to the reactor contains rhodium atoms, lithium iodide and optionally an organic ligand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,689 also discloses a process for the production of glycol esters.
A problem associated with carboxylic acids, ketones, and esters production and storage is color quality. To use carboxylic acids and other organic compounds for certain applications, the compounds must exhibit a light color. Generally speaking, the darker color values for these organic compounds do not affect the functionality of the compounds for most applications. However, most purchasers of these organic compounds believe that “water white” compounds are of higher quality than compounds possessing higher color properties and demand water white organic compounds. Typically, compounds exhibiting an APHA color (Pt—Co) of 15 or less are considered to be of water white quality. If the compounds are not of a water white quality, expensive purification schemes must be undertaken to purify the product to achieve acceptable color characteristics. For example, expensive and multiple hydrogenation and acid treatment processes may be necessary to achieve a compound having water white characteristics.